


Pride Kisses

by malmal88



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Buck PoV, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt: related to pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: After volunteering at the Pride Festival first aid tent, Buck and Eddie enjoy an afternoon together. The atmosphere inspires a change in their relationship.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768393
Comments: 28
Kudos: 339





	Pride Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride! 
> 
> \- So the timeline for this is purposefully vague. You can either pretend it takes place at the end of season three and Corona doesn't exist or it takes place next year. 
> 
> \- I'm going to try to hit all the prompts. It may not happen. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Buck presses an ice pack to the swelling ankle of a brightly dressed festival-goer. “Hold that firmly and keep your leg elevated for twenty minutes. It looks like you just twisted it, but if it still hurts tomorrow you’ll want to get it checked out by a doctor,” he stands and peels off his gloves. 

“Thanks, man. I warned her not to wear those shoes,” a woman with short dark hair approaches and puts a pair of flip flops next to his patient, nodding at the sparkly blue pink and purple stilettos abandoned on the ground 

The other woman rolls her eyes and looks up at her companion, “Yeah yeah. Didn’t hear you complaining when I modeled them for you the other night,” she grumbles. 

“Tess!” The dark-haired woman blushes, looking away from Buck. 

“Well, it’s true,” Tess grins cheekily. Her girlfriend huffs, drops to the ground by her feet, and takes the ice pack from her repositioning it carefully against her injured ankle. 

Buck is watching the exchange, amused when a shoulder bumps against his own. He looks up to see Eddie, who matches his smile. “Hey, you need help with something?” Buck asks. 

“Nah. Our relief is here. We’re free to go.” 

“Awesome, I’m starving. Wanna get food?” Buck tosses his gloves into a trash bin. 

“I could eat, maybe see what band is playing,” Eddie agrees easily leading them over to where the rest of the team are talking. Buck and Eddie had been roped into volunteer shifts at the Pride first aid tent. Hen had signed them, Chimney, and Bobby up, and then guilted them into showing up for their shift. She had also talked Bobby into having the 118 and their families march in the parade. Honestly, though, Buck’s had a great morning. Most people had come in with dehydration or twisted ankles, and everyone had been thankful for their help. Now they had the afternoon ahead of them with complimentary entry into the festival. 

“Thanks for this everyone,” Hen greets, handing Eddie and Buck each a ticket. 

“Eddie and I are gonna go find some food, anyone wanna come with?” Buck offers. 

“Sorry boys, Athena and I are coming with Michael and the kids later in the week.”

“And I gave my ticket to Bobby. I gotta get home,” Chimney smiles, shooting off a text to Maddie. 

“Hen?” 

“I’m here another hour, then I’m meeting Karen and the kids.” 

“Fair enough. We’ll see you all tomorrow then,” Buck claps Eddie on the shoulder. He nods, and the two turn to head towards the gate. 

“Have fun you two,” Hen calls after them, and Buck’s not really sure what to make of smirk on her face. 

>><<

By the time the two men make it to the food area, Buck is starving. While Eddie waits for their sandwiches, Buck people watches. It’s crowded and loud, bright colors everywhere. There are families, couples; people young and old. His eyes fall on two men looking at a map of the festivities, a little boy stands between them eating a rainbow-colored shave ice. The men seemingly decide on what they are doing next. One tucks the map into the backpack the other is wearing before lifting the little boy. The man whose arms are free wraps one around his family, pressing a kiss to the forehead of his son and partner. 

As the little family wanders away Buck’s heart clenches oddly. He doesn’t have time to ruminate on it, as a moment later Eddie is sitting down across from him, sliding over a tray with his food. “According to the people in line in front of me, these will change our lives.”

“In only good ways I hope,” Buck quips, looking up at his friend while he pulls the paper from his sandwich. 

“You know, I asked the same thing, and they said yes.” Eddie has his unwrapped already and takes a large bite. “That’s good,” he moans. Buck stares unblinkingly, with his sandwich frozen halfway to his mouth as Eddie takes another bite, his eyes closed. Eddie chews and swallows, and Buck can’t help but track the bob of his adam’s apple. “You okay?” Eddie asks, his eyes blinking open. 

“Uh. yes. Sorry, lost in thought for a minute. You uh, you have time for this right?” Buck asks, looking for anything to steer the conversation from his odd behavior. 

“Yeah. When Carla found out we were volunteering here she told me not to worry about the time and to enjoy the day. She was insistent, actually- so I’m not facing her wrath by getting home too early.”

“I wouldn’t either,” Buck chuckles. 

“Eat, Buck. That band you wanted to catch plays soon.” Eddie gestures at Buck’s untouched sandwich. 

“Right. Okay.” Buck mumbles, glancing down at his food before taking a bite. The sandwich really is as good as Eddie made it sound, and Buck forces his focus onto that instead of the man in front of him.

>><<

They finish eating quickly and down a bottle of water each before moving on. It’s a beautiful sunny day, and there is a lot to see and do. Particularly one of Buck’s favorite bands is playing, and there is no reason to turn down a free concert. Even though at this rate they’ll be standing too far back from the stage to really see anything. 

As they move through the festival, Buck finds his attention drawn in every direction all at once. He is gravitating towards a table when he feels a hand press solidly between his shoulders. “If we lose each other in here, we’ll never find each other,” Eddie says leaning in so Buck can hear him over the jovial hubbub. 

Buck presses closer. “Do you mind if we check that out?” He asks, pointing to where a booth is covered with different types of body art for sale. Eddie nods and slides his hand down to the small of Buck’s back, guiding him over. They carefully navigate the throng of people moving in all directions and approach the table. 

“Hi, welcome!” A man greets them. He points out different temporary tattoos, body glitter, and body paints for sale. “We have most colors available, though if you don’t see what you’re looking for just ask. I have some more stuff underneath.”

“Thanks,” Buck smiles, perusing the items. 

“What’re you looking for?” Eddie presses up against Buck’s back, hand now on his hip as he makes room for another person who has stepped up to the table. 

“Something for the parade tomorrow. I know we have those shirts Hen bullied Cap into ordering, but I dunno.” Buck swallows and tries to focus on the flag tattoo that had caught his eye. He picks up a pink, purple, and blue one to look at it closer. 

“That one’s okay. What about this one though?” Eddie reaches around with his free hand and picks up one that is the shape of a heart and hands it to Buck. 

“Hmm, I like them both,” Buck holds one in each hand. Eddie snorts into his shoulder. “Oh shut up,” Buck elbows him gently in the ribs. 

Eddie just snickers, and reaches around Buck again, this time picking up a sunglasses-wearing emoji whose shades are the bi pride colors. “Think Chris would like this? The second he sees your’s he’s going to want one too.”

Buck turns around to meet Eddie’s eyes. Eddie’s smile is soft as he waits patiently for Buck’s response. “Ye-yeah. I think he would.” Buck feels his eyes start to drop to Eddie’s mouth and snaps them back up. The way Eddie is looking at him has his stomach dancing nervously. Buck knows he should look away, but he can’t. He’s stuck - frozen, staring into the gorgeous brown eyes of his closest friend. 

The hand that still hasn’t left his hip tightens suddenly, then tugs him forward. Eddie’s gaze slowly dips down to Buck’s mouth, then drags back up to his eyes. Buck’s breath hitches, and a moment later Eddie is leaning up. Buck’s eyes flutter shut and his head dips down as Eddie’s lips ghost over his own, then captures them. The world disappears. All Buck is aware of is the drag of Eddie’s soft lips against his, and the line of heat that Eddie creates against his skin as his large calloused hand sneaks up under Buck’s shirt to his waist. 

All too soon Eddie pulls back. The two grin foolishly at each other for a long moment, before remembering where they are. Buck reluctantly looks away from Eddie and glances up at the vendor he had forgotten about. 

“Damn,” The man, staring wide-eyed says. 

“Um, I’ll take these please,” Buck blushes and hands him his choices. Eddie snags something else that Buck doesn’t see off the table. Pushing Buck’s hand away Eddie hands some cash over. The vendor nods, professionalism returning as he completes the transaction. As they walk away Eddie hands Buck the small paper bag the man had put their choices into. Buck carefully slides them out to see what else Eddie had chosen. It’s three connected hearts in the bi flag colors. 

“That one’s for me,” Eddie says as Buck tucks them back into the bag. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Eddie reaches down and takes Buck’s hand in his. “One heart for Chris, one heart for me,” Eddie interlocks their fingers. “And one heart for you,” Eddie’s lips quirk upwards briefly, as he searches Buck’s eyes for his reaction. 

“I,” Buck starts to speak, his voice hoarse. He clears his throat and tries again. “I like the sound of that,” Buck pulls their threaded fingers up to his mouth and places a kiss against Eddie’s knuckles. 

Eddie swallows hard, and Buck knows he is trying to wrangle his emotions before speaking. “Good. Let’s go find the stage. You’ve been talking about this band for a week.” Eddie turns and starts walking, Buck’s hand still tightly clasped in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I have never been to Pride, (I wanted to go this year, but 2020 is a dumpster fire) so I resorted to googling LA Pride. Therefore, I apologize if anything was inaccurate. 
> 
> \- The temporary tattoos I describe are actually available as stickers from [zazzle](https://www.zazzle.com/bisexual_flag_memes_sticker-256783398781297504?rf=238840279726397180&tc=EAIaIQobChMIxYui0YDf6QIVCeDICh0_KQsSEAkYAiABEgIkcfD_BwE&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=us_shopping&utm_term=z256783398781297504&ca_chid=2001810&ca_source=gaw&ca_ace=&ca_nw=g&ca_dev=c&ca_pl=&ca_pos=&ca_cid=385498136773&ca_agid=85467280024&ca_caid=6553881268&ca_adid=385498136773&ca_kwt=&ca_mt=&ca_fid=&ca_tid=pla-538491049142&ca_lp=9002472&ca_li=&ca_devm=&ca_plt=&gclsrc=aw.ds&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIxYui0YDf6QIVCeDICh0_KQsSEAkYAiABEgIkcfD_BwE)
> 
> -Edited only by myself and Grammarly, so apologizes for any mistakes


End file.
